


Franklin Delano Roosevelt

by snogged



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-04
Updated: 2015-11-04
Packaged: 2018-04-29 20:21:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5141291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snogged/pseuds/snogged
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Buffy has some questions for a former president.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Franklin Delano Roosevelt

**Author's Note:**

> Set sometime after the events of Season 2's "Innocence."
> 
> Beta'd by the lovely velvetwhip.

_The only thing we have to fear is...fear itself._

The history teacher thought this is a lesson her students need to learn. That Franklin Delano Roosevelt was talking about being brave, being courageous in the face of the unknown.

Sure, Buffy thought he was a smart president, but what did he really know about fear?

Did he know what it was like to get brushed off, turned down by the man he loved?

Did he know what it was like to have his stomach churn with trepidation as his best friend was nearly strangled at the hands of the man he gave his heart to?

Did he know how it felt to drown in his feelings, not being able to ignore the power of the love he still felt? 

Did he know that he would someday (soon) have to take the life of his lover? That he would have to look into those soft, brown eyes and feel muscle and sinew turn to dust under his fingertips?

She could tell him about fear.

She could tell him about love lost.

What would his inaugural address be then?

What would he say?

_The only thing we have to fear is…everything. It’s what we do next that matters the most._


End file.
